Strawberry Vanilla: The YouTube Chronicles
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: AU: Shirosaki manages to accidentally kiss Ichigo and Rukia catches it on film. When she puts it up on YouTube, will anything ever be the same for poor Ichigo. ShirosakixIchigo with hints of other couples scattered throughout. On Indefinite Hiatus
1. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

I'm bad keeping people in character, but I'll try my best.

'How did I get myself into this mess?' Was all Ichigo could think.

"But you have to do it. We're childhood friends aren't we? You have to do it for me," Rukis had pleaded.

'I just can't say no to that girl, damn it.' Ichigo looked at the boy standing in front of him. 'And why does he look so much like me?'

It was true, this mysterious boy had the exact same body as Ichigo, except his skin was pale white and so was his hair.

'He looks just like me and its freaking me out.'

"You're going down," the boy insisted.

"Like I've told you before, you won't beat me," boasted Ichigo. "I've never lost, not once."

But in truth, the stakes were too high for him not to be worried. Ichigo's heart was pounding faster and faster.

"Neither have I." Ichigo's look alike smiled menacingly.

That's when the music started. The song was Butterfly, one of the game's most popular tracks.

"I've never lost a game of Dance Dance Revolution in my life and I won't lose to you!" They both boasted proudly.

(About an Hour Earlier)

"Ichigo I need a favor," Rukia asked.

"Sure thing, Rukia," He said to his childhood friend. They'd known each other since before their first birthdays; they were the closest of friends, and they would do anything for each other. This just took a little more convincing on Rukia's part.

"I need you to …"

(The Present)

'I can't believe I let her talk me into this.' Ichigo's inner voice moaned. 'Sure I love DDR but I don't want the whole world to know. Damn YouTube!"

Rukia had convinced Ichigo to let her film him while playing at the arcade. But tshe felt that alone wasn't good enough. So they went out in search of someone to be his dance partner. That someone was the young man now dancing at his side, Shirosaki.

But apparently that still wasn't enough for Rukia. No, she wanted to make things interesting. So they made a wager. The loser would have to sing a song of the winners' choice, and that video would also be put up on YouTube. Shirosaki didn't take much convincing, though Ichigo couldn't figure out why.

"When I win," Shirosaki said with a smile, "You'll be singing 'It's Raining Men,' and believe me, I will win."

'I can't lose,' thought Ichigo. 'The humiliation would be unbearable.'

Ichigo had no idea what he was in for.

"Wha-" Shirosaki let out a squeal as he slipped. His shoulder bumped Ichigo's turning the boy toward him. They fell together, and their lips met in a long kiss.

They were both too stunned to say anything. They were too stunned to even move.

Finally Shirosaki stood up. "I..I..I have to go," He ran away.

Rukia smiled mischievously, "They are so going to love this on YouTube."

Disclaimer: I don't own YouTube, Its Raining Men, Butterfly, or Dance Dance Revolution. (I know this would normally go at the top, but I wanted to avoid spoiling the story.)

So there you have it, Chapter One. I may not update for a while because I have no idea what to write next.


	2. Another Favor

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, YouTube, or Dance Dance Revolution.

For the purposes of this fic, Byakuya will now be only two years older than Rukia… and totally Out of Character. They're also related by blood in this world. It was either that or give her an OC for a brother, which probably would have even been weirder.

"Hello class," said Kisuke-Sensei. "Today we have a new student transferring from Hueco Mundo High. Please be nice to him… and don't be too hard on him about the YouTube video."

The classroom erupted in laughter.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, but he didn't have to, Sensei's words had confirmed it. Shirosaki was now sitting next to him in class.

"Don't try anything you two, I will be watching," Kisuke-Sensei teased.

"Umm, high," was all that Ichigo could say.

It was lunch time and Ichigo and Rukia were enjoying their lunch together. Well, Rukia was enjoying it. She refused to let Ichigo do the same.

"So is it true? Is Shirosaki-kun really sitting next to you in every class? It must be destiny or something," she teased.

"Destiny?" Ichigo scoffed. "Destiny can go dry hump fate for all I care."

The two were soon joined by their friend Renji, who wasn't even trying to hide the smile on his face "So Ichigo, I heard about the video," he laughed. "So I guess all that worry was for nothing, you're not even into Rukia. Guess that makes her all mine."

"Oh yeah, well everyone knows you like Byakuya!" Ichigo spat. "I'm not the only one that Rukia's been recording!"

Renji's face turned pale. "Rukia, please tell me you didn't post _that video _on YouTube!"

Rukia and Ichigo were both laughing like crazy idiots.

"What video?" Rukia asked. "Ichigo was bluffing."

"O..of course I know he's bluffing," Renji lied. "I was just playing around."

"So Renji," Rukia said with a smile, "What exactly have you and my brother been doing?"

The teasing would have continued, but Shirosaki became the focus of their attention when he suddenly sat down next to Ichigo.

"Gahh, don't sit hear," Ichigo blurted. "People will get the wrong idea."

"Why?" Shirosaki asked innocently. "The kiss was obviously an accident. Besides, its obvious I'm not gay. Can't say the same about you though, King."

"What do you mean?!"Growled Ichigo. "And why are you calling me King?"

"According to some people I asked, you're known as 'Ichigo the King of DDR!' So from now on that's what I'm calling you, King."

"Well don't," Ichigo told him.

"If you're comfortable with your sexuality you won't mind," Shirosaki teased. "By the way, I realize that there are some people who will think we're an item. There is _nothing _we can do to convince them otherwise. So if they ask…I'm calling seme."

Ichigo stepped into Rukia's house and struggled to make up his mind.

'I can't believe this happened,' he thought. 'Byakuya's the only one who can help me…but he'd tease me to death.'

Ichigo stepped into Byakuya's room slowly. The elder Kuchiki sibling was sitting at his computer wearing headphones that covered his ears. "Hey Byakuya," he began.

Rukia tackled him to the floor. "Don't bother him," warned Rukia. "He's watching SasuNaru AMV's on YouTube. If you bother him now, you'll meet the _other _Byakuya. Trust me; you do not want to meet the other Byakuya."

"Something wrong?" Byakuya asked. Apparently the AMV was now over. He turned to see his sister on top of Ichigo. "Rukia, how many times do I have to tell you? Being overly aggressive is a real turn off to men."

"…."

"…."

"Relax," Byakuya told them. "I'm just kidding. I saw the YouTube video. I know who or should I say _what_ Ichigo's _really_ into. By the way, congrats on your first kiss, Ichigo." Byakuya teased.

If he didn't have a favor to ask of Byakuya, Ichigo would have came up with a witty come back, but today, all he said was, "I need a favor."

"If its kissing lessons, I'm sorry, no can do. Anything else, sure," Byakuya told him.

"I need acting lessons."


	3. Roll

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or… lets not spoil the surprise

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Today I'll be using rows of XxX's to break the story into sections, because I can't do spaces between the lines, even with shift+enter.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rice-chan.

She's the one who got me interested in the pairing.

Anyone know if corndogs are popular in Japan. I'm guessing that they aren't. (This will be a semi-important part of an upcoming chapter.)

And anyone know what the equivalent of English Class is in Japan? I'm going with Japanese Class for now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You need acting lessons. What for?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm going to be in a school play," Ichigo explained. "The drama club was short handed so they didn't even hold auditions. I got the part, but now I need to learn how to act."

"So what play is the school doing?" Byakuya asked.

"Cinderella, though I hear its supposed to be more of a parody then anything else," Ichigo explained.

"What part did you get?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Earlier that day-

"Ichigo, can I speak to you after class?" Yoroichi-sensei asked.

"Someone's in trouble," teased Shirosaki. He was sitting right next to Ichigo, just like in all the other classes so far.

Once class ended, Ichigo received some shocking news.

"What? I'm failing Japanese Class? How is that possible?" He asked.

"Don't worry; I'm giving you an extra credit assignment. The Drama Club is shorthanded and needs a few more actors to complete the cast."

Sadly, only one roll was left open by the time Ichigo got there, that roll was…

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm Cinderella," he said glumly.

As if to rub salt in the wound, Rukia added, "Guess who the prince is?"

"No way," laughed Byakuya.

But it was true.

Ichigo was Cinderella.

Shirosaki was his prince.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah, I know that was short. I'll have another chapter up soon though.

Oh, I need some help, what color should Ichigo's dress be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.


	4. StrawberryPrincess and the Corndog

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Cinderella, Naruto, or YouTube

Okay, I'm probably going to go with a Black Dress for Ichigo.

Any requests for the Fairy Godmother? I'm thinking that I'll have one of the actors get sick so that Byakuya can take over.

I'm open to suggestions; the only ones I don't want to use are Grimjoww and Ulquiorra.

I've got something _**special **_planned for those two.

This chapter is dedicated to the corndog I ate yesterday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that's the best acting you can pull off?!" Byakuya screamed at Ichigo. "Haven't you ever lied to your dad before?" Byakuya's acting skills were impressive. He himself had been in the Drama Club for two years, but had grown bored of it. "Here's what we'll do," he told Ichigo. "I'll get some costumes ready and we'll make our own little play. We'll practice something a bit easier than Cinderella. There will be fewer lines and simpler emotions for you to portray. Think of it as a lesson with the training wheels still on. Meet me back here tomorrow after school."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo was walking home when hunger struck. 'A hot dog stand,' he thought, noticing the small line. 'I wonder if they sell any corndogs?' Ichigo got in line and waited patiently in line, but just as he was about to place his order.

"I'd like a corndog please," Shirosaki cut in front of Ichigo.

"Here you go, last one," said the man.

"Hey, that's my corndog." Grumbled Ichigo.

Shirosaki stuck the corndog in his mouth and playfully teased Ichigo by rolling it around in my mouth. This was meant to say, 'Haha, I have the corndog.' But it looked more like he was trying to seduce Ichigo.

Ichigo shot him a look meant to say, 'You're mine, I'm going to kill you.' But it looked more like, 'You're mine.'

Rukia laughed quietly as she recorded this on her camera. 'I'm so glad I saw this. I just wonder; what song I should play with the video?'

Then came the best part; "That was supposed to be my corndog," complained Ichigo.

Sure, it ruined the illusion, but Rukia could edit it out. But Shirosaki's reaction to this line was priceless. He took the corndog and shoved it into Ichigo's mouth.

'That looks so wrong,' Rukia thought with a happy smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Ichigo," are you going to the anime convention this weekend," Rukia asked the next day. "Orihime and I are going. She's Hinata and I'm Sakura."

"Really?" He asked. "I guess I'll cosplay too. Not sure who I'll go as though. Probably Naruto."

'Do not smile,' Rukia thought to herself. 'He'll know that something is up.'

Indeed something was up. Rukia had bumped into Shirosaki and had a little chat with him.

"Yeah I'm going to the anime convention. I'll probably be cosplaying as Sasuke."

Now that Ichigo was planning to go as Naruto, things were going too perfectly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After school, acting lessons with Byakuya resumed.

"I am not wearing this!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Put it on."

"I am not cross dressing and there is no way I'm wearing a sailor fuku."

"You're playing a girl," said Byakuya. "You need to learn to act more feminine for the role. The play is in three weeks, do you want to learn by then or what?"

"Fine I'll put the fuku on," he begrudgingly conceded."

Ichigo was putting on the costume when the next surprise came. "Kuchiki-Sempai, I'm here to help with King's acting lessons."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rukia was rolling on the floor, laughing at Ichigo's performance as Maho Shojo Strawberry-Hime. Shirosaki was pretty good as the Vanilla Guardian, Strawberry-Hime's one true love and only ally against the evil Sakura Emperor, played by Byakuya.

"I won't let you steal the entire world's supply of strawberry and vanilla ice cream," Ichigo said proudly. It had taken him sometime, but he'd gotten into the role.

"You cannot stop me," Byakuya boasted. "I have to much power for you to even comprehend." Byakuya laughed maniacally. 'The plan is working,' Byakuya thought. 'Ichigo's main problem is that he's too embarrassed to take the acting seriously. By giving him an over the top role that makes no sense, he shall conquer his fears. Then Rukia and I shall put the hidden camera footage on YouTube."

"Your power may be great evil Sakura Emperor, but we have the power of love," said Shirosaki. Even he was getting into the role.

Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Together," they said, "we will defeat you! Stawberry Vanilla Extermination!"

Rukia was in tears at this point.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Sorry if the Maho Shojo thing was weird, I just wanted Ichigo in a Sailor Fuku.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Today we will be rehearsing the dance scene." This was the first thing out of the director's mouth at rehearsal the next day. The second was an announcement, the entire play was going to be recorded and put on YouTube.

'I bet Rukia had something to do with this. Great, now I have to dance with this guy and show the entire world,' Ichigo moaned.

Shirosaki took Ichigo's hands. For some reason, Ichigo couldn't help but blush.

'His hands are warm,' he thought to himself. 'I never noticed it before.' Ichigo's thoughts paused for a moment. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

"Now kiss," said the director.

"What!?" Ichigo screamed. He was about to follow with, 'are you crazy,' but Shirosaki was much more willing to follow directions.

Shirosaki leaned in and placed his lips on Ichigo's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, any suggestions of songs to stick with the corndog video?

Oh, and sorry this chapter was so unstructured, random, and not that funny. I'll try harder with the anime convention.


	5. Kissing Lessons from Byakuya and Gin

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, or Cinderella.

A/N: I've decided that the director of the play shall be none other than…you'll see

Oh and thanks to randomidiot for the blackmail joke. Can I call you randomgenius?

Other couples in this chapter include,

A Byakuya+Ichigo kiss, don't worry, the story is still ShirosakixIchigo

AizenxGin

…

Shirosaki leaned in close to Ichigo. Ichigo leaned in closer. Shirosaki tilted his head ever so slightly as their parted lips met. Ichigo broke away suddenly.

"What the hell are you using your tongue for?" He asked angrily.

"I thought it would be a more realistic portrayal of the passion the prince feels for Cinderella," Shirosaki replied innocently. "By the way, I had no idea you actually tasted like strawberries. You taste so sweet," he teased. He would have been a lot less serious had he known that Rukia's hidden cameras were hidden everywhere, recording everything. He knew the play would be recorded, so he didn't plan on going all out _then._ But for now he enjoyed teasing Ichigo shamelessly.

"Ichigo," moaned the director, "Shirosaki," Ichimaru-sensei paused for a moment, "How many times do I have to tell you?" He sounded calm yet frightening all at once. "This is a parody of Cinderella, it's meant to be funny. To achieve this goal, we have rewritten the role of Cinderella to be a bit of a slut. You're supposed to be trying to seduce the prince. So when he kisses you don't be afraid to use a little tongue. In fact, I want you both using all the tongue you can handle. And Ichigo, try to act sluttier, don't be so polite. Ichimaru slipped into character. "Why hello prince, how _nice to _see you? My, its so hot today, I wish I could just slip out of this little dress."

"Maybe you should replace Ichigo as Cinderella," Suggested a familiar voice, that of Principal Aizen. "Ichimaru-sensei is right boys, don't be afraid of the tongue. It's your most useful tool in a kiss. Watch this," He took Gin into his arms, sweeping the man off of his feet and they kissed passionately.

"Oh, Aizen-dono, I didn't know you were such a good kisser. I'm beginning to wish I was a girl."

This was a little too much for the students, but to Rukia, who was watching at home, this looked like perfect blackma…footage.

….

The next day, the actor playing the role of the Fairy Godmother announced that he was having trouble keeping up with his schoolwork, so he was replaced, by Byakuya!

He joined in with Ichimaru when it came to giving advice. "Ichigo, you're not selling it. I need to believe you're in love with Shirosaki. And Shiro-kun, just using tongue isn't enough to make a kiss look passionate, watch." Byakuya took Ichigo into his arms and gave him a kiss that rivaled the passion of a husband and wife reunited after years apart. Ichigo felt Byakuya's tongue brush his cheek before forcing its way into his mouth.

"I like that, said Ichimaru, "Ichigo, from now on, whenever you kiss Shirosaki, I want you to lick his cheek first!"

"Damn it, Byakuya! Don't give the director anymore ideas!" Ichigo complained. But it was too late, he was stuck licking Shirosaki's cheek from then on. 'Atleast the convention's tomorrow,' he thought.

….

Sorry this chapter is short.

It was either that or I wait until I can think of something to make it longer.

But if I kept putting it off, it might never get done.


	6. Cosplay Part 1 SasuNaru Nightmare

The story will be on temporary hiatus until I am over my writer's block.

Don't worry, it won't last too long. Until then, I have around 300 new words for you to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, or Death Note...or YouTube!

Anyway, I have never been to a convention so I have no idea what it is like! Can anyone tell me?

Please R&R!

Other implied couples:

Bleach:

Byakuya+Renji (Later)

Grimmjow+Ulquiorra (Later)

Keigo+Mizuiro (Later)

Naruto:

SasukexNaruto

KisamexItachi (Later)

KakashixIruka (Later)

Death Note:

LightxL (Later)

Sorry the chapter is so pointless.

…………

Ichigo excitedly dressed in his costume, he had saved up for a while to buy it, and was finally going to get to use it. "Dattebayo," He said as a joke, donning the black and orange Naruto outfit.

Elsewhere, Shirosaki donned his "gay pirate Sasuke" outfit as many fans called it. Personally, he loved it.

Today was the day of the anime convention and they were both excited.

Rukia and Orihime went as Sakura and Orihime as well, making quite the cast. Of course, Rukia was the only one who knew that Shirosaki and Ichigo were accidentally dressed as one of the most YAOI-liscious couples in all of otaku-fandom. Well, her and the one person she told.

…………..

"Oh no," moaned Ichigo, stepping into the building. He immediately saw Rukia and Orihime standing next to Shirosaki, "If Byakuya finds out, he'll never let me live this down. Rukia's going to tell him of course." He reluctantly walked toward his friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What took you so long?" Complained Rukia. "I had to send my brother out to look for you."

"Byakuya's here?" Asked Ichigo. 'Great, he'll be teasing me all day.'

"So there you are," said a familiar voice. Ichigo turned to see Renji standing next to Byakuya, they were dressed as Iruka and Kakashi respectively. "So what are we waiting for, let's go check everything out."

The group excitedly head of to check out some of the attractions. Ichigo had no idea that Rukia was scheming to force him into an awkward YAOI moment, but indeed she was. "I've got an idea," she announced. "Let's come up with a last minute and enter the contest, I hear walk ins are welcome."

"Can you really think of a script that fast?" Ichigo asked doubtfully.

"Of course I can!" She replied insulted. "The question is can you--oh my God, Naruto look out its the Akatsuki!" She joked, pointing to the cosplayers behind Ichigo, dressed as members of the mysterious shinobi organization.

Ichigo turned to see what was up, but Shirosaki was the one in for the biggest surprise.

"Ulquiorra, Grimjoww?" He asked in surprise. "I thought I'd never see you guys again."

Grimjoww, the one dressed as Kisame, gave Ichigo a quick glance before teasing, "So you're the one from the YouTube video."

"Teme," muttered Ichigo, tired of being reminded of _that damned video._

"Do you guys like to do skits?" Rukia asked excitedly. "We're planning a last minute entry. Want to join us?"

"Sounds fun," said a grinning Grimmjow.

"I suppose that if Grimmjow is joining you I have no choice." Ulquiorra said apathetically, not caring either way.

"Okay then, its settled," said a smiling Rukia. "We're doing a skit!"

To Be Continued!

Please R&R

...

A/N: I changed the title and the summary, now the YouTube story line is in the summary and no longer much of a surprise, but I hope the new summary seems more interesting.


End file.
